


Hey, wanna dance?

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Masquerade Ball, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: “I quite like this song” he said offhandedly, noticing a reaction from the blonde. “It’s called ‘Something Love' by a bloke named Ed Shenanigans, right?”, Klaus enquired knowing full well the right name, but expecting the control freak in her to correct him. He kept on swaying with her to the rhythm of the beautiful song.“Seriously? Oh my god, it’s “Give me love” by Ed Sheeran. How can you not know that, Klaus?”, Caroline answered, exasperated by his ignorance.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 13





	Hey, wanna dance?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2014, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.
> 
> Once again thanks to my amazing friend Deppy, for helping me with this and reading through it to make it readable! Bless you!

The sports hall of the Mystic Falls High School was beautifully decorated for the masquerade dance that Caroline Forbes had planned perfectly. The theme being ‘hidden identities’, she opted for the feeling of mystery. Dark colors all around the room, fabric falling from the ceiling and red roses scattered around the pavilion. Some of the teachers thought it looked too mature for a high school dance, but Caroline being who she is, convinced them it would be a good experience and above all _fun_. 

She chose to wear a white beaded strapless dress that reached her feet covering them completely. It made her look like a princess and she loved it. Her accessories were a simple necklace, a bracelet that hung loose on her left wrist and the ring on her left index finger that she never took off. Caroline first thought of wearing her hair up, but quickly dismissed that idea; she curled her hair flawlessly and let it cascade down her back. The only thing missing was the masquerade mask. She couldn’t decide between the white Venetian style stick mask or the simple black Venetian eye mask, which she thought would be a cool contrast with the white of her dress. Caroline ended up choosing the black one that had a feather on its right side, and hoped she wouldn’t regret it.

Klaus Mikaelson isn’t really the type to go to those silly high school dances, but this one would be the last and, _well_ , he just had to go. Even though he was intrigued by the idea of a “masquerade ball” themed dance, he was going with low expectations. He wore a simple black suit with a black tie and a white shirt, and he thanked the gods he was a man, which made it that much easier for him to get dressed. The mask he chose to wear was called “Diablo Mask”. It was an Italian black leather mask with four horns on top; two big and two small ones. He mostly chose it because of its name, it called to him in a profound way.

Caroline had decided she wanted to go to the dance without a date. She wanted to have fun with her friends without worrying about someone else; this way she could dance with whoever she wanted without some guy getting jealous or angry. Seeing as Caroline was the one who planned the dance, she felt obligated to be there before it began, to see if everything was perfect just the way she wanted.

When Caroline got there she was in awe of everything she had accomplished and felt a sense of pride. Of course, there were some finishing touches needed here and there, but it would be dealt with quickly and smoothly with the help of the dance committee, which got there early by Caroline’s command.

Finally, the dance was open and people had started to come in; all of them marvelously dressed and all with different Venetian Masks. It was all so wondrous and simply incredible, like it was a scene from a dream or a movie. When enough people had arrived, the band came out and started playing. They started with some slow music to fit the environment, but they quickly changed the tempo and started to play fast-paced music. They were, after all, in a high school dance. The students needed to be pumped up and have fun.

Klaus tried not to arrive too early even though his sister, Rebekah, insisted that they had to get there early, because she wanted to dance with Stefan, his best friend, and seeing as he was a popular bloke, all of the girls would be at his feet begging for a dance. When they entered the party they went their separate ways, and he couldn’t be happier for it. He looked around and was pleasantly surprised. It seemed like this dance wouldn’t suck as much as he originally thought. Everyone was having fun, the music wasn’t completely terrible and the masquerade theme was actually working quite well.

Klaus got himself a drink and sat down. He had time to party. For now, he was just enjoying the music and observing everyone else. _Until_ the corner of his eye caught a blonde angel passing by. It looked like she was working hard trying to see if everything was going well. Klaus couldn’t help but laugh at the stunning woman that wouldn’t stop moving, ‘ _What a control freak._ ’ he thought to himself with a smirk tugging on his plump lips. At last, the pretty girl sat down. She was all alone and that gave Klaus an idea.

‘ _Ugh, I can finally rest. I hope everything else will go without a hitch._ ’ Caroline thought as she sipped her drink. ‘ _And where the hell are they? What great friends I have._ ’ She looked around, trying to see if they'd arrived. All of a sudden, someone stands in front of her, staring at her silently.

“Excuse me, do you need something?”, Caroline asked with annoyance in her voice.

Klaus was stunned by the feistiness the fair-haired beauty had and grinned as if to irritate her further. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, I didn’t mean to make you angry. I was just wondering if…” he started saying smugly, but was cut off by Caroline.

“If what?”, she questioned, cutting him off mid-sentence. Caroline could recognize that accent a mile away. She’d never really talked to him before; that is, if fighting counts as talking. In her eyes, he was a pretentious, smug bastard that got on her nerves, but she could see recognise her and was intrigued by what he might want.

Once again, Klaus was taken aback by her sharp response and for a second his words froze in his mouth, which _never happened._ He was a very controlled man and no woman had ever made him feel this way before. He coughed trying to put his thoughts in place and regain his composure.

“Please, love, don’t be rude, I was talking.”,Klaus retorted, smiling from ear to ear after seeing the shock on the pretty girl’s face. Before she could answer, he continued, “As I was saying, I was wondering if you’d give the honor of this dance?”. He stretched out his hand with a slight bow of his head.

Caroline was flabbergasted. She had no idea how to even react to everything he had just said.

Klaus could see the gears turning in Caroline’s head. _She’ll probably start fuming out of her ears soon_. Before that could happen, he asked once again, “Hey, wanna dance or not? I promise I won’t bite.”

She was hesitant, but she thought ‘ _Why the hell not? My friends aren’t here yet and all I’ve done is work, work and work. I deserve to have fun, even if it is with this insufferable idiot._ ’ Caroline sighed and looked straight in Klaus’ beautiful blue-green eyes.

“Fine. I’ll dance with you.”, she replied, as she took his hand and followed him onto the dance floor.

Klaus was ecstatic. She had said yes, and the smile hadn't left his face since. He led her out to dance and a slow song started to play. He was happy, but Caroline didn’t share his enthusiasm. He took her left hand into his right, putting his left hand on her lower back as she put her right hand on his left shoulder. Klaus couldn’t stop himself from looking at her, whereas she couldn’t help but avoid his eyes. 

“I quite like this song” he said offhandedly, noticing a reaction from the blonde. “It’s called ‘Something Love' by a bloke named Ed Shenanigans, right?”, Klaus enquired knowing full well the right name, but expecting the control freak in her to correct him. He kept on swaying with her to the rhythm of the beautiful song.

“Seriously? Oh my god, it’s “Give me love” by Ed Sheeran. How can you not know that, Klaus?”, Caroline answered, exasperated by his ignorance.

At the mention of his name, his eyebrows shot up in surprise. “You know who I am?”, he probed.

“Well…”, Caroline started flustered .“Your mask can’t hide your accent now, can it?”, she ended feeling victorious.

“That’s true, but I’m just astonished that you actually agreed to a dance with me, knowing who I was, Caroline. I thought you hated me.”, he whispered in her ear, holding her tighter in his arms as they continued to dance.

“Wait, you knew who I was? I thought _you_ hated _me_! I’m so confused right now.”, Caroline admitted unwillingly as she put her head on his right shoulder, tired of thinking. 

“I don’t hate you, Klaus. I may dislike you from time to time, but I don’t hate you.”

For a while, they just kept quiet and continued dancing in each other’s arms. Luckily, the next song was also a slow one, so they didn’t have to let go. 

Caroline started humming the song which made Klaus stare at her in delight, “You know, you’re quite the dancer.” he said, finally breaking the silence.

Caroline finally looked at him. “Well, I’ve had training. I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls.”, she stated proudly, and as soon as the words left her mouth, he replied, smiling, “I know.”

“What’s the name of this song? It’s quite wonderful.”, he added promptly.

She was amazed by the way Klaus was acting; he seemed like a totally different person. “The song is called ‘Kiss me’ and it’s by Sixpence None The Richer.”, Caroline answered with a smile on her face. “It’s actually one of my favorite songs.” she murmured.

“It just became my favorite song.” 

With a grin on his face, but his eyes serious, he twirled Caroline around and brought her back into his arms. 

“Why are you doing this?” Caroline pried inquisitively. 

“I fancy you. Is that so hard to believe?” 

He could see the doubt in her eyes, so, he continued. “You’re beautiful. You’re strong. You’re full of light. I enjoy you.”

His sudden confession made Caroline blush. Even though she didn’t completely believe him, she let out a shy “thank you.”.

Suddenly, the music finished and a fast-paced song began. Awkwardly, she pushed him away after she saw that her friends were finally there. Klaus caught her hand before she could run away.

“I want your confession. I want to know how you truly feel about me.”

Caroline lunged forward and kissed Klaus, surprising both of them at the same time. Even though it only lasted a second, they stayed close together, staring into each other’s eyes with their foreheads touching. Klaus couldn’t wipe the huge grin spreading on his face and Caroline didn’t even notice the smile on her lips. Without caring for their surroundings, they kissed once again for what seemed like forever.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
